


as the sun sets

by planetundersiege



Series: Janaya Week 2019 [7]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Janaya Week 2019, Post Series, Relaxing, janaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Janaya Week 2019: Day 7: RelaxingAfter a long day of meetings, Janai and Amaya are finally home and can relax.





	as the sun sets

The sun was setting after a long day of work. Janai and Amaya were both finally home after having been part of several diplomatic meetings with both humans and elves. Talking and signing for so many hours were tiresome, and now the two women had deserved to relax before bed. The only light in their bedroom except the summer sunset shining through their window was a tiny stearin candle with a single, orange flame.

Janai used her finger and her thumb to extinguish the small flame like she usually did, it was a habit, and being a sunfire elf, the fire never burned her.

“Ready to go to bed?” Amaya signed to her. The woman was wearing her night gown, and had a tired look on her face.

Janai nodded, before signing back.

  
“Yes, _finally_. I swear, the old trader from Del Bar almost made me go mad. He didn’t listen and was plain rude, but punching him would be against the protocol. Also, he would use that against me as elves being hostile.”

“I am human, and I also wanted to punch him. Him being an idiot was universal. Now, let’s just relax.”

Janai nodded as she carefully laid down on their bed, moving closer to Amaya. The human gave her a smile and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead as she began to stroke the back of her head, along with her horns. That motion always calmed the elf, and she gave Amaya a gentle smile in return. As she pulled away, Janai’s face was turning red as she smiled at her, happily.

“Amaya, you’re affectionate today.” Janai joked, before it was her turn to kiss her wife, this time on the lips. The kiss was sweet and tender, and lasted only for a couple of seconds, but it was enough. She looked forward to an evening in her wife’s strong arm, just cuddling as the talked about anything that came to their minds. “Let’s just relax for a bit, just you and me.”

“I would love too.”


End file.
